L'arrivée
by Luceafarul
Summary: Une soudaine et étrange arrivée chamboule toute la Fringe Division qui se pose bon nombre de question. Mais est-ce que cette mystérieuse personne pourra les aider ? Et comment la renvoyer chez elle ?


Bon, ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors ça risque de donner des trucs bizarres... Donc, tout d'abord, je ne possède pas Fringe (malheureusement...). Le titre de la fic, j'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être alors, il est pas super... Pour cette fanfiction, c'est mieux d'avoir au moins vu les saisons 1 et 2. Elle se situe vers le milieu de la saison 2, mais avant qu'ils découvrent le truc à propos de Peter (vous m'avez compris...). (Euh, aussi, si vous voyez écrit « shapeshifter » dans l'histoire, c'est « métamorphe », je vais essayer de l'écrire en VF, mais je viens de me faire l'intégrale de la série en VO, alors ça laisse des traces...) Ensuite, cette fic est un peu bizarre, je l'accorde, car elle fait intervenir un personnage qui n'existe pas mais qui connaît les personnages existants. Ça peut choquer, mais bon, moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'insérer ce genre de personnage dans toutes les séries que je regarde, rien que pour bien mettre la pagaille. (et occasionnellement pour les aider) Et en plus, c'est rigolo. Bon, ben, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Bonne lecture !

**L'arrivée**

Chapitre 1 : Qui êtes-vous ?

Peter regarde l'horloge sur le mur. 15H32. Et rien à faire. Depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler avec le FBI -ce qui fait déjà plus d'un an- il n'a pratiquement jamais eu rien à faire. Il vient de passer le reste de la journée à nettoyer le résultat de la dernière expérience de Walter, qui espérait créer un téléphone portable avec des chips. Lui aussi s'ennuie beaucoup visiblement. Astrid l'a raccompagné à l'hôtel. Peter ne voulait pas qu'elle touche les chips électriques de Walter. Trop dangereux. Olivia, elle, ça doit bien faire 3 jours qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Et bizarrement, ces 3 jours lui paraissent 3 ans. Il jette un coup d'œil à Gene, dernière présence dans ce laboratoire si ennuyeux. Mais malheureusement, sa conversation est assez limitée. Tellement plus limitée que celle d'Olivia. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de penser à Olivia ? Il se lève et se dirige vers son manteau. Il est temps de partir, ce n'est pas en restant ici que quelque chose va se passer...

Il tourne vivement la tête lorsque qu'une vive lumière bleutée « éclate » près de la porte. Il en sort une ombre. L'ombre se précise... mais, c'est... ?

-... jours le dernier mot !

L'ombre est une fille. Une jeune fille. Une très jeune fille. Une enfant. Elle s'arrête brusquement, regarde Peter, puis derrière elle, puis à nouveau Peter, l'air perplexe.

-Mais... t'es vachement rapide... Dit-t-elle.

Il la regarde, tout en tâtonnant sur le bureau à la recherche d'une arme. Mais bien-sûr, il n'a pas d'arme.

-Je veux dire, continue-t-elle, t'étais derrière moi, là t'es devant, et en plus, t'étais pas habillé pareille... c'est pas normal.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-il en brandissant un stylo. Il faut faire attention, se dit-t-il, sûrement un métamorphe.

-Très drôle... Soupire l'inconnue.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Arrête, tu sais très bien qui je suis !

-Je le redemande, qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille croise alors le regard de Peter, et elle voit.

-Tu... tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Bégaye-t-elle.

Peter la regarde dans les yeux à son tour. Ce n'est pas un métamorphe. Il en est sûr. C'est juste une petite fille.

-Non. Répond-il, troublé.

-C'est moi, Jenny, Jenny, ta cousine !

-Je n'ai pas de cousine. Répond Peter du tac-au-tac.

Et là, quelque chose de vraiment imprévisible se passe. L'inconnue, enfin, Jenny, elle... elle pouffe, elle pouffe de rire. Comme si la situation est drôle. Peter ne comprends rien du tout.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Jenny essaye de se ressaisir et dit :

-Je crois, je crois que je suis pas dans, dans la bonne dimension. Tente-t-elle d'expliquer sans rire.

-Je...

-T'inquiètes, ça devait être nerveux, mais c'est passé. Bon, je promet de ne plus éclater de rire sans raison. Elle sourit. Alors, récapitulons : Walter a une sœur et...

-Walter n'a pas de sœur, coupe Peter.

-Eh ben voilà le truc ! S'exclame-t-elle. Dans ma dimension, Walter à une sœur, Léona, et cette sœur, et ben, elle m'a moi. Donc, je suis ta cousine.

Il la regarde, elle le regarde, il fronce les sourcils, elle sourit.

-Tu viens d'une autre dimension ?

-En tout cas, ça en a tout l'air.

Peter réfléchit à ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Mais, il fait confiance à cette fille. Il la croit. Sans aucune raison et sans savoir pourquoi ou comment, il la croit. Il pose la main sur sa poche et sort son téléphone. Il compose le premier numéro qui lui vient à l'esprit. Celui d'Olivia.

La jeune fille lui sourit à nouveau en tout en trifouillant ses cheveux alors que Peter attend qu'Olivia décroche.

-Dunham. Entends-t-il au bout du fil.

Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment, review si vous plaît... Et ouais, je vous l'avais dit que c'était bizarre !


End file.
